Smoke
by FMAsonlyAlice
Summary: FemEd! Hope you like it when she's in a bitchy mood. HavocEd, unfortunate onesidedness... Amusement on Mustang's and Ed's part... MOVING ON! Comment and follow... AT YOUR OWN RISK! JK. XD


**Haha, I hope you guys enjoy this one. It's my first FemEd, but certainly not the first one I've thought up. I know she seems like a total, bitch, doesn't she? But, well, it doesn't matter, because the idea that popped into my head made me laugh and I just HAD to write it down. Enjoy, my Cheshires!**

* * *

Jean Havoc watched as the young Fullmetal alchemist waltzed right into the inner office without so much as a hint of frustration in her appearance. He had always liked her, especially because of how boyish she was, that is not to say that he liked young boys, just that he liked how she didn't cover up her eating habits and act like the girl she was. He liked that she was strong and that she refused to pretend she wasn't.

She wasn't embarrassed to be herself, and he really admired her for it.

Usually she wore her normal black leather low rise skinnies with a thick brown belt, black tank top, jacket and red coat and black boots, but today she was wearing the usual pants, no belt, a red tank top, sneakers and her hair was down. It bounced off her back as she practically bounced into Mustang's office.

Wondering why she was in such a good mood, he waited about ten minutes before entering after her. She was just finishing her report when he approached her from behind, heading straight for the colonel's desk.

Ed turned and smiled at him, leaning back onto the desk. She was just so beautiful, as beautiful as a seventeen year old could be, of course, which was infinite.

"Hey, Chief. How's it goin'?" He said casually and moved toward her.

"Pretty good, Blondie. How's you?" she tilted her head and her eyes squinted in her smile.

"Great, actually. Seeing you and your spit-fire attitude always makes me smile. Why are you so happy? Usually you're pissed when you come in here…" He looked at her.

She simply smiled and lifted her hand to quickly snatch the burning cigarette from his mouth. She looked at it for a moment before lifting it to her lips.

Havoc's eyes went wide. _Holy Hell! And directly from my cigarette, too!_ He could have melted right there.

Ed took a long drag from the stick and slowly let it out of her mouth while rolling her tongue around inside of her mouth, not taking her eyes from Havoc.

Mustang simply watched on and Havoc wondered why he wasn't telling her not to smoke. Pretty little girl like her, wasting her appeal with a cancer-stick in her mouth…

It didn't turn him off to her in the least, however, and he watched her, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape.

She stared at him for a moment before taking another drag, but this time, she raised her automail arm to the back of his head and pulled him toward her._ Oh god, oh god, oh god!_ They were only a couple of inches apart when she opened her mouth and blew a direct stream of smoke into his face. He reflexively inhaled the smoke from her mouth, his head going fuzzy from the situation.

As soon as she had exhaled completely, she pushed her lips to his almost forcefully. He allowed himself to lose himself in the kiss, completely forgetting that Mustang was still watching with amusement.

He was so lost in his thoughts and blooming fantasies that he jerked suddenly when he felt a burning sensation on the top of his hand, but otherwise didn't move until Ed pulled away and smiled a soft smile at him, forcing him not to break their eye contact even though she was currently putting out his cigarette on the back of his hand.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, then Ed moved forward so that they were inches apart.

"Unless given permission by your commanding officer, never smoke in here again." She leaned closer. "That's an order."

"Y-y-y-yes, sir…" he stammered and she leaned back, lifting the cigarette from his flesh and held it out to him.

"Good," she said as he took it with his other hand and lifted his burnt one to her lips. She blew the ashes from his hand and licked the wound.

He hissed in pain but did not move.

After placing his hand back onto the colonel's desk, she clapped her palms together and lightly brushed his wounded hand with her flesh one. Short, staticky beams of ethereal light popped up briefly and his hand itched as it was healed. When she was finished, she smiled at him and turned to leave.

He watched after her and when he was gone he snatched his hand up to his face and looked at it. There was no mark and he poked at it, just to be sure.

Despite the punishment he had just been given he couldn't help the smile that was spreading across his face. He wanted to jump up and down and squeal like a little girl. Instead he turned to the colonel and grinned, but his smile dropped right off his face when he saw the look the colonel was giving him.

"Touch her again, and I will personally castrate you, Havoc. Is that clear?" Mustang was smirking at him, but Jean could tell that he was pissed.

"Yes, sir!" he saluted and turned to leave the inner office, already forgetting his small moment of happiness.

Absentmindedly, he pulled his ever-present pack of cigarettes from his pocket and popped one into his mouth, but he froze before lighting it when he heard an irritated, "Ahem!" from Hawkeye's corner.

His heart suddenly broke and he dropped into his seat, pulled the smoke from his mouth and shoving it back into the box, realizing that he had just gotten played.

* * *

**Haha! How do you like that, Havoc?**

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think and I'll continue to entertain you with my insanity.**

**Alice, out!**


End file.
